The present invention relates to the use of carotenoid aggregates as colorants.
Carotenoids occur widely in nature and are already being used in various forms for coloring foods, cosmetics and nonfood articles. However, possible uses are greatly limited by the fact that carotenoids are generally very light- and oxygen-sensitive. In practice, therefore, carotenoid-colored preparations have to be protected against light and oxygen, for example by degassing or by storage in opaque vessels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide stable carotenoid colorants without the abovementioned disadvantages.
We have found that this object is achieved according to the present invention by using carotenoid aggregates as colorants.